I Thought Ye All Cared
by Kyra Belle
Summary: It's a sorta Jietro (Jesse/Pietro). Pietro breaks up with Jesse over a letter, and she ends up fighting Spyke because of it. She disappears, and is missing for 4 years.
1. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't ow- Jeez, don't you guys know my disclaimers by now? Oh well, I'll do it anywho... I don't own X Men Evo, or its characters, I only own Jesse, Randy, Jenny *yawns*, Sami, Sasha, Robbie, and Candy.  
  
  
  
I Thought Ye All Cared  
  
  
  
Jesse smiled, as she walked upstairs to her bedroom. Pietro was away doing something, and he said it was a surprise, and she couldn't know about it. She sighed, and shoved open the door. She walked in and collapsed onto her bed, exhausted. She looked around the room, because she had the feeling something was out of place, or someone is or had been in here. Jesse found a note on her bedside cabinet, and her eyes narrowed as she found it was Pietro's handwriting on it. She should've felt glad he had left her a note, but she had a funny feeling, as she picked it up. She read it over carefully. It read:  
  
Dear Jesse,  
  
It's Pietro here. I'm just writing this note to tell you I can't see you anymore, and that I'm sorry. I want to go out with Candy again, not you. I'm sorry if this is harsh... but I don't think I ever liked you that way in the first place...  
  
Pietro...  
  
  
  
Jesse felt her heart break slowly, and tears poured down her face. Her hand started shaking, and the note floated out of her hand. She stayed that way from many minutes, until Lance came in to tell her about a battle.  
  
"Hey Hotwire, suit up! Where's Quicksilver?" Lance asked her back. She shrugged her shoulders, and took her suit off the hanger, hiding her face. Lance frowned, and then went back downstairs to find Blaze, Wildcat, Tidal Wave, Blob, Clone, Morph, Toad, Boom Boom and Quicksilver. Jesse pulled on her pale yellow and light green suit, mechanically. She tied her hair up, and went downstairs, much slower than usual.  
  
"Glad to see you made it, Hotwire! Lets rock!" Avalanche yelled. Pietro was behind him, and Jesse glared at him. She stalked out the door, in a hell of a bad mood. Blaze, otherwise known as Jenny, caught up with her, and smiled at her. The smile soon disappeared, when she saw tears collect up Jesse's eyes.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, Hotwire?" she asked, concerned. Jesse gave her a nasty glare, and flitted off in a yellow blur.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with Hotwire?" Wildcat asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Sasha,"  
  
  
  
"Something must be wrong! You NEVER call us by our proper names when we're in uniform!" Tidal Wave yelled.  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP SAMI!!!" Blaze shrieked, and the grass below her feet exploded into flames. Pietro looked at the ground, feeling guilty. Jesse had taken it worse than he'd expected. It was his fault. They saw some sparks, and a spike fly through the air, and gasped.  
  
  
  
"HOTWIRE AND SPYKE ARE FIGHTING! MOVE OUT!" Avalanche called, and everyone ran to the scene. The two mutants were at it, full blast. Jesse was glaring daggers at him and cursing like a blue streak. Evan was fighting back, but had a very confused look on his face. Hotwire flitted around him in circles, and encased Spyke in an electrical tornado. Spikes flew out rapidly, and one just missed her by a hairs-breadth, so she stopped. The X- Men were behind them, looking just as confused as Evan was.  
  
  
  
"What happened, Shades?" Morph growled at their leader. He didn't like the way his twin was fighting.  
  
  
  
"Spyke said something about Spark's relationship with Quicksilver going down the drain, and she just...," Cyclops made a sweeping gesture with his hands, "went straight at him, full force,"  
  
  
  
"PIETRO!" Morph roared, and turned to the guilty looking speed demon. Quicksilver bowed his head, and disappeared. He reappeared beside the enraged super-fast power pack. She gave a start, and flitted away from him.  
  
  
  
"Jesse, stand still, please! Let me explain!" Pietro pleaded, but Jesse glared at him, and then continued her fight with Spyke.  
  
  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt, so I broke off our relationship! Magneto threatened to kill you unless I did!" he explained, desperately. Jesse stopped, and gave another deadly glare.  
  
  
  
"I huv an advantage er Magneto, I could take him... And anyway, if ma parents threatened to take yer life, I would've told them to shove it, and made sure ye were always safe... but obviously ye don't care enough about me tae dae that," she growled, dodging a spike. She grabbed Spyke's arm, and sent a small shock through his body. Jesse started to spark all over, as she increased the voltage.  
  
  
  
"Jesse, stop!" was called from all directions, but she wouldn't. They eventually had to do something that could cost Jesse her life. Get her wet when she was sparking. Tidal Wave moved forward on Blaze's command, and sprayed Jesse with water. Jesse screamed, and let go of Evan immeadiately. She fell to the ground, in agony. Jesse opened her eyes, and gave everyone else a weak, but nevertheless terrible, glare.  
  
  
  
"I thought ye all cared... obviously I wis wrong," she sniffed, and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon! 


	2. Jesse's Gone

Disclaimer: It's on the da first chapter.  
  
  
  
Jesse's Gone - Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Oh my fucking god," Pietro whispered, and disappeared too.  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you just shoot a spike, porcupine? She would've stopped!" Randy yelled, at the exhausted and aching Evan. Jenny put a hand on her younger brother's shoulder, and shook her head, sadly.  
  
  
  
"He was under too much pain, Randy," she said. He stared at the ground, trying to work out where Jesse would go.  
  
  
  
*Pietro*  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Jesse, I really am..." Pietro whispered, to Jesse's trembling back. She was sitting on the edge of a cliff, crying. He knew he would find her here.  
  
  
  
"It widnae huv been as bad, if ye'd telt the truth!" she snapped, sniffling.  
  
  
  
"Pietro, I'm going haime, tell my brothers and sisters that, they'll understand," she said softly, turning around and standing. She gave him a long kiss, and then disappeared.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Wellllllllllllllll, I've been gone for ages! And my writing isn't up to its usual scratch, so bear with me please. I'm sorry this chapter was so small! I promise the next will be nice and long! R+R plz, but be nice! 


End file.
